


rip vine (day 5)

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Series: svt 12 days of christmas [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, I guess???, I'm strangely proud of this, M/M, Vines, it's just memeline bonding over rip vine compilations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: meme line bonding over rip vine compilationsbecause why not





	rip vine (day 5)

**Author's Note:**

> day 5: junhui/hansol (junsol)

junhui narrowed his eyes in confusion when he heard hansol in the living room talking to someone in english.

he walked down the hall and saw hansol sitting sideways on the couch with his earphones in, still talking. although now junhui could see that he was talking to the computer on the couch in front of him and not to someone else. from what junhui could see, a video was playing and hansol was simultaneously talking and laughing.

junhui walked up to the couch and leaned on the back of it, which got hansol’s attention. hansol pulled one of his earphones out of his ear and paused the video, still laughing to himself. “what are you watching?” junhui asked, looking at the screen, which was paused on a kid pouring what junhui assumed was mouthwash over himself.

“oh, nothing,” hansol replied. “it’s a rip vine compilation,” he explained when he noticed junhui staring at the screen.

“who is that?” junhui asked, pointing at the screen.

hansol barked out a laugh. “that’s ‘it’s just luke’ and he’s an icon,” he explained. “come sit down, i will teach you iconic vines.” hansol patted the space where the computer was sitting and picked up the computer, turning around so that he was sitting on the couch normally and putting the computer on his lap.

junhui laughed and walked around the couch, sitting down in the spot where the computer was originally sitting. he took the earphone that hansol offered him and shuffled closer to hansol so he could see the screen better.

<><><><>

hansol and junhui sat on the couch for a while, losing track of time as hansol played vine complications and taught junhui how to say some of the more iconic ones properly. the two were interrupted from their watching by joshua’s voice coming from the kitchen asking what they were doing.

“hey, ‘shua!” junhui called, pitching up his voice slightly. he looked around to the kitchen just in time to catch joshua’s confused look. “merry crystler!” junhui saw hansol trying to suppress a laugh with his hand.

junhui watched as joshua stopped what he was doing, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “junhui, its only december 10,” joshua replied, returning to his task. junhui frowned and turned back around, huffing slightly. “don’t worry,” joshua said, “i got the reference. it’s hard not to when hansol yells them at me across the dorm.”

junhui grinned to himself and went to play the video again, before he was interrupted by joshua walking over and leaning on the back of the couch between him and hansol. “hansol, why are you teaching junhui vines?” joshua asked, a disappointed look on his face.

hansol smiled back at him sweetly and replied with something in english. joshua somehow looked even more dissapointed and pushed himself up properly. “and to think i ordered you the shirt for christmas,” he said. “i might just give it to chan.”

hansol gasped and turned his head around so quickly that junhui was afraid hansol would snap his own neck. “did you really?” he asked excitedly.

junhui looked to joshua, who nodded in conformation. “i mean, if you don’t want it-” joshua started, before hansol interrupted.

“no! i definitely want it!” hansol yelled. junhui laughed at hansol’s excitement and placed a hand on hansol’s thigh to make sure he wouldn’t stand up and fling the computer to the floor - it had already been fixed too many times thanks to mingyu doing the same thing.

hansol turned his head back and rubbed his neck with a pained expression. “i think i moved my head too quickly,” hansol complained.

junhui moved his hand and put his arm around hansol’s shoulders. “well, that’s your own fault,” he said, rubbing hansol’s shoulder.

hansol glared at him. “if it weren’t for the laws of this land, i would have killed you,” he muttered.

junhui narrowed his eyes and hit hansol’s shoulder. “i may not have understood vines but i understood that reference,” he said. “i’m not that dumb.”

hansol shrugged. “you never know, i thought soonyoung would know vines but he doesn’t,” hansol explained. “and i was surprised when joshua understood my reference the first time.”

junhui shrugged before frowning in confusion. “wait, i’ve heard wonwoo reference vines before. i just never knew where they were from and didn’t want to question it,” he said.

hansol rubbed his neck again, but this time with a sheepish expression rather than a pained one. “that might be my fault,” he muttered. “or it could also be mingyu’s fault. although mingyu only knows vines because i showed them to him so it’s definitely my fault.”

junhui sighed and shook his head. “what have you done hansol?” he asked. “soon the entire dorm’s going to be shouting vine references at each other.”

“if anyone asks it wasn’t my fault,” hansol said with an expressionless face. 

junhui grinned and ruffled hansol’s hair. “don’t worry, i won’t tell anyone,” he promised. “but joshua might tell someone so you never know.”

hansol gave junhui a serious look, but didn’t last long before he laughed. “come on, let’s finish the video,” he said, pressing play on the video again.

the sound of junhui and hansol laughing and saying the same thing together was what woke up the rest of the dorm, but nobody had the heart to tell them that they were pretty loud. until jihoon walked out just to hit them both with his pillow and told them to shut up.

**Author's Note:**

> i miss vine
> 
> also i know it's super vague but if you can guess what shirt joshua bought hansol before it's mentioned on the christmas story i'll write you something maybe


End file.
